La chica de InuYasha
by Kagome Taishou Figueroa
Summary: [UA—Lemon—Two-Shot.] ¡¿Ese estúpido, bruto y jodidamente sensual idiota me estaba pidiendo que tuviéramos sexo! De acuerdo, prepararía mi garganta, iba a gemir y gritar bastante. [En respuesta a todos los pedidos: ¡Fic en proceso de actualización! Procesando el chapter dos. Próximamente. ¡Espérenlo! ¡Gracias por los reviews!]


_**Votaciones cerradas, gracias a todas las personas que me dieron un punto, dos o tres :3**_

* * *

**_Título: _**_La chica de InuYasha_.

**_Narrado en: _**Primera persona.

**_Tipo: _**One-shot.

**_Palabras: _**_3064_

**_Pareja: _**InuYasha/Kagome H. (¡A MORIR!)

**_Temática: _**Amor escolar. Un cliché de esos que valen la pena leer.

**_Sumario: _**[UA—LEMON] A ver, a ver, a ver, despacio, o sea ¿esto me estaba pasando a mí? ¡Sí, lo había imaginado pero…! ¡¿Ese estúpido, bruto y jodidamente sensual idiota me estaba pidiendo que tuviéramos sexo?! De acuerdo, prepararía mi garganta, iba a gemir y gritar bastante. [Participante del reto "¿Cómo te gustaría que te hagan el amor?" Del Foro "Hazme el amor"]

**_Disclaimer: _**A veces pienso que Rumiko Takahashi me odia. Ya saben, por lo de los personajes.

* * *

_**La chica de InuYasha.**_

* * *

_Y grité una vez más de placer, al sentirlo entrar y salir sin la más mínima piedad._

_—¡Por favor más! —Evité ahogar el grito mientras trataba de morderle el hombro y arañarle la espalda, pero me fue mucho más excitante gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Escuché su gruñido casi animal, delicioso, chocando contra mi oreja y luego bajando por mi cuello de manera torturosa._

_Sentí cómo me embestía con energía infinita y luego, con los ojos entre cerrados, visitaba mi clavícula, y toda la extensión de mi pecho, esperando a sentir sus labios expertos en mis senos desnudos, que anhelaban a gritos sentirse erectos._

_Pero él era cruel conmigo._

_Y a mí me gustaba._

_—Kagome. —Volvía a susurrar mi nombre, perfectamente en el oído. Me sentí estremecer solo de oír su tono, casi al borde, casi al límite como yo. Otra embestida me derritió._

_—¡InuYasha! —Grité loca, desesperada, sintiendo su miembro y parte central corporal caliente sobre mi vulva, encendiendo más mi cuerpo y aquel deseo que tanto me carcomía a diario._

_Alcé mis caderas, tratando así, de sentirlo más dentro, más profundo, más mío. No, yo necesitaba más, necesitaba terminarme, necesitaba sentir su semen recorrer mi entrada, necesitaba sentir sus voraces besos volverme una fiera, necesitaba sentir que él deseaba lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo que yo. ¡Y vaya que lo deseaba!_

_Fue entonces, cuando me moví debajo de él, incitándolo a que vaya a más velocidad, que pude sentir al verdadero animal que llevaba el macho de mis sueños, aquella virilidad escondida que me quemaba en ese preciso instante, esa manera en la que me poseía, esa manera en la que exclamaba mi nombre y yo el suyo._

_Era perfecto._

_Demasiado._

—¡Señorita Higurashi! —¡Y allí me mandaron a la mierda el momento mágico! El maldito profesor de Química me había sorprendido durmiéndome en clases. ¡Qué bonito!

Todo el paralelo echó a reír fuertemente, mientras yo me sonrojaba a más no poder ¡qué vergüenza! Miré a todos esperando encontrarlo a _él _y lo hice. También se reía de mí el muy maldito.

—Lo siento señor. —Agaché la mirada, apenada por aquella escena tan estúpidamente bochornosa. La gente paró de reír por orden del maestro. _«¡Maldición! ¡Todo era culpa del estúpido y sensual de Taishō!» _algún día me las iba a pagar de todas maneras.

—Señorita por favor, retírese de mi clase. —Me habló seriamente. Sentí mi mundo caerse ¡era la primera vez que me sacaban de clases! ¡Por Dios! Traté de rechistar, pero…—. ¡Señorita! —Llamó mi atención casi gritando—. Retírese por favor.

El curso de último año de preparatoria se quedó en silencio mientras yo salía completamente avergonzada y con la mirada abajo. Observé a Taishō por el rabillo del ojo; aún sonreía el muy maldito. Una vez estuve fuera, cerré la puerta y tiré contra ella, suspirando sonoramente. ¡Rayos!

Caminé por el pasillo de mi gran institución; miraba los árboles, las chicas y chicos que hacían deportes, los pájaros, las otras aulas, las canchas, los balones, los vestíbulos, la salida de mi colegio y finalmente el baño, al que había llegado sin darme cuenta.

Vamos, tenía diecisiete años y deseaba ser de Taishō a como diera lugar. Había sido tan boba, hacía apenas solo una semana me había mandado a volar la virginidad con el primer baboso que se me acercó en una fiesta a la que fui a eso mismo: a buscar un estúpido que me quisiera tomar por primera vez. Había sido la cosa más horrible de mi vida, pero yo solo a la final deseaba estar preparada y "en condiciones" para ser de InuYasha aunque fuera una sola vez.

Me sentí tonta y humillada.

Yo solo deseaba una noche, solo una.

Era tan miserable. Me estaba regalando y sin embargo me sentía bien con eso.

¡Imbécil!

Creí que eso era lo que él hacía con todas las chicas. Ya varias se jactaban diciendo que habían pasado por su cama, cosa que a más de darme celos, me ponía más nerviosa respecto a: ¿cómo le gustarán? ¿Con o sin experiencia? ¿Estaré yo apta para él? ¿Me rechazaría? ¿Me vería como una niñata? ¡Tenía tanto miedo!

—Kagome. —Sentí todo mi entero cuerpo como una grandiosa gelatina que se movía al son de la cuchara de metal que se le pone para deleitar.

—InuYasha…—Al parecer en mi vocabulario no existía algo más que su maldito nombre. Lo vi sonreír de manera arrogante ante mi gesto, supuse que puse una de esas de mis caras graciosas de enojo, a pesar de todo, me sentí como chocolate al sol luego de verle la sonrisa—. ¿Qué quieres aquí? —Inquirí tratando de matar un momento que yo misma anhelaba. ¿Era una tonta?

Él, se limitó a llevarse los brazos a la nuca y cruzarlos, mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba contra la pared, dándole un toque desaliñado y despreocupadamente sexi que pudo dejarme sin aliento una vez más.

—No, nada, es que me sacaron de clases. —Comentó, completamente relajado mientras yo me quedaba en las nubes.

—¡¿Cómo que te sacaron?! —Exclamé alarmada, sin podérmelo creer. Él, se encogió de hombros y volvió a afirmar—. ¡Taishō! ¡A ti nunca te han sacado de clases! —Recriminé.

—Ah, mira que coincidencia, también es tu primera vez Higurashi. —Posó sus malditas orbes doradas sobre mí, tratando de ponerme nerviosa. Y lográndolo. Entonces caí en cuenta de algo: él hizo que lo sacaran apropósito. Pero…¿por qué? lo escudriñé con la mirada.

—InuYasha…

—¡Keh! Déjame en paz. —Desvió la mirada, pude notar un leve sonrojo, pero yo estaba loca por él, así que verle cosas lindas no era algo extraño en mi condición.

—InuYasha…—Volví a llamar en tono de advertencia.

—¡Deja de llamarme! —él también comenzaba a exasperarse.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—¡Ya déjame, tonta! —Se levantó de su posición, sin dejarse ver el rostro.

—¡No me digas tonta, estúpido! —Le ataqué.

—¡Te digo como se me dé la gana, boba! —Volvió a insultarme. Sentí que ahora sí me estaba cabreando.

—¿Cómo me dijiste? —Traté de sonar suave.

—Boba. —Repitió él, mirándome burlón sin dejar su cinismo de lado.

—¿Eres un animal lo sabías? —Me había quedado sin palabras ante su actitud, ¡era tan arrogante!

—Y tú eres una salvaje ¿lo sabías también? —No sé por qué pero su tonito comenzaba a enfurecerme más.

—¿Quieres que te patee las bolas? —Seguí, mirándolo con más odio.

—¿Quieres que llame al inspector? —Sentí que en cualquier momento iba a matarlo.

—¡¿Quieres quedarte sin descendencia, maldito cerdo?!

—¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?

Y me quedé helada.

Una pregunta… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Oh, claro, quería tener sexo conmigo, era lo más normal del mundo ¿no? No era la gran cosa… ¡¿QUÉ?!

A ver, a ver, a ver, despacio, o sea ¿esto me estaba pasando a mí? ¡Sí, lo había imaginado pero…! ¡¿Ese estúpido, bruto y jodidamente sensual idiota me estaba pidiendo que tuviéramos sexo?! De acuerdo, prepararía mi garganta, iba a gemir y gritar bastante.

Él, esperaba mi respuesta. Fruncí el ceño de manera épica—. ¿Pero qué demonios te….? ¡Ay sí! —Chillé excitada mientras me lanzaba a sus labios. Lo tomó por sorpresa, ya creo que nunca se imaginó que yo estaba tan ansiosa por sentirlo. Lo besé de manera frenética y casi torpe, sin marcar una pauta coherente y con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo.

—Hey, tranquila, _pequeña._ —¿Me había llamado pequeña? ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Estaba soñando de nuevo! Me derretí, me derretí lo juro, no miento. Quise morir cuando lo escuché al oído susurrar—: busquemos un mejor lugar.

—El baño…—Deliré embobada mientras trataba de no morir en ese instante. ¿Es que me estaba pasando? ¡De seguro era otro de mis malditos sueños!

Lo vi sonreír de aquella manera tan suya y me aferré a él, sin importarme nada. Me agarró estilo nupcial y sí, me llevó al baño. Cerró la puerta general y entonces me sentí mucho más nerviosa. ¡Me sentó en el mesón de los lava manos! Me excite solo de sentirlo. ¡Estaba loca!

—InuYasha…—Suspiré al tiempo que le agarraba suave los cabellos, sintiendo pequeños y quemantes besos por la altura de mi cuello. ¡Iba a morir!

—Kagome tú —sentí su respiración entrecortada ¿de verdad?—. Hueles tan malditamente bien…—Me quedé en las nubes ¿le gustaba mi olor? ¡Oh, InuYasha!

—InuYasha…

Sentí más besos torturosos que me quemaban—. Y estoy harto de desearte hasta en mis propios sueños ¡maldita sea! —Se pegó más contra mí, agarrando mi pequeña cintura.

¡¿Pero qué me estaba diciendo?! Abrí los ojos como platos ante la confesión y sentí la emoción llenarme por completo e infinitamente—. ¿Pero qué…?

No alcancé a decir nada más, sus labios exquisitos me estaban invadiendo, algo comenzaba a sentir en mi centro. Cuando InuYasha me apegó contra él y yo pude enroscarme en su cadera, sentí aquel caliente bulto que había deseado sentir desde hacía tres años. ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Me froté intensamente contra esa área, estimulándonos completamente. Yo, sin saber nada más del mundo, solo del placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, me desconecté del universo. Gemidos y exhalaciones excitantes comenzaban a salir de mis labios, lo único que yo quería era corresponder a aquel beso demandante y esas manos expertas que empezaban a sacar mi camisa blanca con verde, estilo marinero que conformaba mi uniforme.

Sentí como su caliente mano entraba por mi cortísima falda, tocando mis muslos, sin atreverse a introducir más la mano en esa zona tan sensible. Temblé de pies a cabeza cuando dejó mis labios, centrándose en mi cuello, mientras me desabrochaba la falda y yo, de buena samaritana le ayudaba a sacármela, lo sentí despegarse y entonces abrí los ojos, encontrándome con sus brillosos dorados. No entendí muy bien.

Alcé mis caderas y él tuvo acceso al quite de mis blancas bragas. Una sonrisa triunfal se formó en sus labios ¡Dios mío! Estuve solo en blusa y brasier delante de él. Susurré su nombre.

Lo vi agacharse, preguntándome qué haría, hasta que acomodó su cabeza entre mis piernas, inhalando el olor de mi zona intima que esperaba palpitante por él, no evité erizarme.

—Kagome. —Lo oí con la voz ronca, jadeé en respuesta—, ¿puedo probarte? —Un leve tiemble en su voz me asombró.

—S-s-sí. —Me sentí embobada con aquella petición.

Fue cuando InuYasha, haciéndome caso, hundió su cabeza allí dentro, tocando con la punta de su lengua mi sensible zona. Tuve que ahogar un grito, mordiéndome el labio. Una vez que pasó por completo su lengua, desde mi cabida hasta mi clítoris, dije su nombre, evitando ejercer presión sobre su cabeza. Hice puño mis manos, había comenzado a penetrarme con la lengua, mientras agarraba mis glúteos de forma desesperada.

—¡Ah, InuYasha! —Gemí con el rostro desfigurado por el placer, mientras me movía de adelante hacia atrás en forma lenta, disfrutando de esas pequeñas y calientes salidas y entradas. Puse las manos de manera suave en la cabeza de InuYasha y tuve el impulso de hacerlo.

Él me motivó.

Me embistió prácticamente con la boca y agarró de manera desesperada mis glúteos. Comencé a ejercer presión sobre su cabeza, no lo soportaba, era demasiado para mí, yo no sabía qué hacer solo quería que no parara, que siguiera y que no se detuviera ni un segundo. Mis movimientos eran más rápidos, sentía que algo dentro de mí empezaba a ahogarme y algo grande.

No podía hacer más que gemir de manera indiscriminada, alimentando —al parecer—, al fino oído de InuYasha, que como a petición aumentaba la rapidez de su exquisita penetración. ¡Oh, lo estaba disfrutando!

—¡InuYasha! —Volví a exclamar, loca, llena de deseo y placer, esperando sentirlo más, apretando su cabeza entre mis piernas, tratando de alzar mis caderas y gimiendo sin remedio. Sentir su experta lengua explorarme era la maravilla hecha realidad.

Traté de la mejor manera, no lastimarlo, pero era demasiado. ¡Por Dios, lo estaba disfrutando! Grité una vez más al sentir como me penetraba más dentro, como si él mismo sintiera venir un orgasmo que yo estaba a punto de experimentar—. ¡Oh, más rápido! —Grité echando hacia atrás mi cabeza, apretando un poco más la suya—. ¡Por favor InuYasha! ¡Más! —Ni si quiera me importaba si es que alguien me escuchaba.

El hombre de mis sueños estaba teniendo sexo conmigo y eso era más que suficiente para sentirme en las nubes, para que no me importe nada más.

Algo se acumulaba en mi vientre, podía sentirlo, algo me presionaba, deseaba saber qué era, deseaba saber que era un clímax provocado por él. ¡Oh, grité su nombre! ¡Oh, sentí su lengua estremecerme! Oí por un segundo su ronco gemido—. ¡Más! —Fue lo único coherente que salía de mi boca. _Más._

Y él no me lo negó. Seguí sintiendo ese mar de sensaciones, ya no podía, sentía que en algún momento me iría y él se quedaría atrás, eso me asustaba un poco, pero ¿qué no estaba trascendiendo de mi cuerpo a otro mundo? Las sensaciones que InuYasha me estaba causando eran nuevas para mí.

¡Oh, me arqueé de nuevo! Agarré su cabeza, en ese instante, ya era hora, mi corazón acelerado y mi camisa mojada por el sudor me lo decían, algo me apretaba, mi sexo palpitaba, yo había…

—¡InuYasha! —Grité sintiéndome desconectada en ese preciso instante, cuando sentía algo caliente resbalar por mi entrada íntima y tocar la exquisita boca de mi ambarino. Me sentí sin fuerzas, casi desraizada.

—Oh, Kagome…—Lo oí decir con aquella voz ronca y varonil que me volvía loca. Lo sentí lamerme, aun con mi orgasmo latente, haciendo que mi entrepierna picara una vez más, llena de ardor—. Eres tan deliciosa…justo como te imaginaba. —¡Oh, morí! Cada cosa que ese maldito hombre me decía, me convertía en una mar de sensaciones, me hacía sentir dichosa. ¿Es que podía sentir algo más? No sé, pero creo que yo sentía algo más que _deseo._

Oh, claro, con la palabras que me decía…

Subió de manera lenta mientras iba sacando la camisa blanca a su paso, dejando el ardor de sus labios sobre mi piel—. InuYasha…por favor. —Susurré incongruente. ¿Es que quería seguir? Bueh, no es como si yo quisiera que parara pero eso ya no era correcto, ya saben, las creencias, la reputación, ¡ay bueno, sí! ¡Deseaba que me hiciera suya!

Se acomodó en medio de mis piernas, haciendo sentir su gran bulto por sobre la tela del pantalón que se sentía húmedo ya, no sé si por él o por mí. Me acostó de manera suave sin dejar de besarme el cuello. Sentí su mano experta acariciarme el muslo derecho y gemí, hasta que él me calló con un beso.

—Shh, no hagas demasiado ruido pequeña —me susurró con la voz apasionada, mientras se frotaba delicadamente contra mí y acariciaba el borde de mi brasier—. Sé que lo estás disfrutando —me arqueé al sentir sus dientes sobre mi oreja—, pero baja la voz. —Y la de él me volvía más loca e incoherente.

—InuYasha, yo…—No pude seguir, sus labios se volvieron a ser dueños de mí y yo creí que no existía nada más en el mundo que él y yo, estaba loca, mis piernas se enredaron en él y mi cuerpo, cual si fueran olas enardecidas del mar, se movía bajo él, sintiendo toda su anatomía que sabía yo…clamaba por mí.

—¡¿Hola?! —Escuchamos y nos separamos, asustados y aturdidos—. ¡¿Quién está allí?! ¡Por favor abra!

—Mierda…—Lo escuché susurrar mientras una mueca de enfado puro se formaba en su rostro. Enrojecía mientras lo sentí separarse delicadamente de mí, sin querer hacerlo pero haciéndolo. Suspiré frustrada mientras escuchaba los gritos de esa estudiante.

—¡Un momento por favor! —Grité mientras me bajaba del mesón y miraba con recelo a InuYasha que se colocaba la camisa. Caminó hasta un rincón y se sentó, comenzando a ponerse la mano en la entrepierna para calmar a su alocado miembro. No pude evitar reír un poco al momento que me ponía las bragas y la falda.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Articuló enojado mientras me fulminaba con la mirada. Me puse la blusa.

—¡¿Estás bien?!

—Nada, —me reí un poco e ignoré el llamado— ¡Sí! —Respondí luego.

InuYasha se levantó y entró al baño de hombres, mientras yo me arreglaba para parecer "normal". ¡Estaba tan malditamente frustrada!

—Ah, Kagome —me giré ante su llamado—, que sea la última vez que te veo del brazo de Kōga ¿has entendido? —Fruncí el ceño, ¿pero qué carajo…?—. Desde ahora eres _mi chica _—abrí los ojos como platos sin podérmelo creer, él, lo había dicho así tan fresco, que… ¡Qué rayos!

Asentí como embobada—. De acuerdo. —Mi voz tembló y lo vi sonreír arrogantemente.

—Y no te preocupes, terminaremos lo que empezamos, pequeña. —Mantuve la respiración.

Bien, mi chico me estaba invitando a _terminar. _Bah, no era lo más raro del mundo.

¡¿QUÉ?!

—¡Por favor, abra!

—¡Ya voy! —Corrí hasta la puerta.

Una sonrisa de niña boba se formó en mis labios y un sonrojo me adornó el rostro. Bien, tal vez no era la chica más guapa del mundo, pero era la chica de InuYasha. Eso era más que suficiente.

¿Verdad?

**Continuará...  
**

* * *

Bien, no es lo mejor del mundo pero…


End file.
